


cinnamon & cigarettes

by helpitsemma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Veronica, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, background varchie & bughead, canon compliant kinda, caring toni, choni is horny as hell, h/c, maybe other background characters, virgin cheryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpitsemma/pseuds/helpitsemma
Summary: toni and cheryl are in love, neither one has said it, but it’s the truth. another unspoken calamity is the fact that these two lovers are, in fact, horny as f*ck, what else do you expect from two teenage girls raging with hormones? this is the story of how one motorcycle caused the sexual awakening of miss cheryl blossom and miss antoinette topaz.(updates every tuesday!)





	1. The Motorcycle Incident

When it came to the Lodge family, no party was too big, and New Years Eve was no exception. In true Lodge fashion, practically all of Riverdale High was invited to “Lodge Lodge” for what Veronica had in-scripted on each handwritten invitation as “the party of the year”. Cheryl had been the first one to receive her invitation, hand delivered during 4th period AP Chemistry.

“Cheryl! I would like you to be the first formal invitee to my big New Year’s bash! Of course, you have a plus one for Toni, and I expect to see you both there! Dress is party-formal, and the rest of the details are included in your invitation!” Veronica said to Cheryl as she heard the bell ring, signaling the start of class.

“Thank you Ronnie, ma chérie and I will surely be in attendance. I look forward to bringing in this great new year with my girlfriend and closest acquaintances!” Cheryl said matter of factly, somehow making her RSVP sound fancier than it should’ve.

And that was that, Cheryl knew she had approximately 15 days to find a dress, shoes, and jewelry to match the occasion, and find the same for her love. She knew she couldn’t let Toni find her own outfit, Cheryl adored her girl’s “flannel mesh aesthetic” but knew “party-formal” did not include fishnets and combat boots. So immediately after school, the redhead sat Toni down for a dreaded conversation on both ends, because 15 days is calling it close considering they might need alterations on their outfits, and possibly a customized necklace to accent with.

-

“Cher, why are we doing this so early,” the serpent whined, “you have plenty of options in your closet, plus I could borrow one of your outfits if you’re worried I don’t have anything!”

“T.T. while I appreciate your adoration of my wardrobe, red just isn’t your color-“ 

“Because it clashes with my hair, ya ya,” Toni rolled her eyes, “someday Blossom, I’m going to get you back for all this shopping time. But, I will go with you on one condition...”

Cheryl hesitantly looked at Toni, evaluating the options of what her girlfriend could possibly use as an ultimatum, when suddenly it hit her.

“Antoinette Isabella Topaz! Don’t you even think about it!” Cheryl glared at the serpent, while Toni responded with a smirk.

“Cher, pleeeeeaaaase!” she begged, “We never go on the bike, and like I’ve said a million times, it’s not anymore dangerous than your ancient, dying convertible that occasionally stops working in the middle of the highway!”

The two proceeded to have a stare off, Cheryl pulling off her best “HBIC” glare, while Toni decided pouting was the best route to her girlfriend’s heart. She was right.

“UGH, fine, we can go on your death trap if that’s what it takes to get you a new outfit.” Cheryl huffed, “But don’t you think this is a normal occurrence, no no no, this is a once in a blue moon anomaly!”

And with that, Toni felt very much accomplished. Cheryl didn’t actually hate the bike as much as she put off, it actually was quite exhilarating, but she would never admit that to the serpent. To add to that, being wrapped around her girlfriend like that, almost grinding against each other, while the engine rumbled beneath them, made Cheryl feel some type of way. As two hormonal girls, one being a virgin too scared to initiate things, and the other being a caring girlfriend who didn’t want to pressure the redhead into anything, the bike was as close as each of them got to a sexual release, though neither girl would ever admit such a truth.

-

It was the next day after school when the two lovebirds mounted Toni’s bike. Although the engine wasn’t even on yet, Cheryl wrapped her arms tightly around the serpent’s slim waist, pulling herself as close as possible to the driver. The redhead hummed gently to herself when Toni turned on the ignition, and unintentionally rolled her hips forward to create pressure against her core. The serpent felt that, and let out a slight moan that, if not for the loud engine, would’ve been heard by the passenger. Both girls were oblivious to the fact that the other was also turned on by the wave of vibrations coming from beneath them, so, as always, it was ignored as Toni pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to the mall wasn’t long, but the girls decided to take the scenic route and enjoy the crisp winter air. Cheryl immediately regretted her outfit choice of the day, a black pleated skirt and a thin red sweater, as they continued their drive.

“Toni,” Cheryl said trying to get the driver’s attention, “TONI!”

Toni finally heard and pulled to the side of the road to check on her girl.

“Yeah baby, what’s up?” the serpent said as the turned to face Cheryl on the bike, “Oh my god you must be freezing! Here take my jacket!”

In these moments, the redhead felt especially lucky to have such an introspective girlfriend, Toni always knew what was wrong with a single look. Cheryl happily slid into her girl’s leather jacket, being swaddled in a familiar scent of cinnamon and cigarettes, and smiled contently. 

“You good princess?” Toni asked.

“Ya thanks T.T.” the redhead responded and pulled the serpent in for a hug.

There they were, on the side of highway, oblivious to anyone around them, completely entranced by the other’s warmth, never wanting to let go. Yet, both knew they had somewhere to be, so Toni, with her back to the handlebars, revved up her bike, not wanting to break eye contact with the redhead. Just as she turned on the ignition, a familiar rumble flowed through the seat, and Cheryl couldn’t help but roll her eyes back and sigh, momentarily forgetting about the serpent still facing her. The redhead opened her eyes to meet Toni’s now widened pair, immediately realizing what had occurred.

“I- I, um, and-“ Cheryl Blossom, who usually made her way with words sound effortless, could not even manage to form a single syllable. 

Blush crawled up her cheeks as the girls just looked at each other, not being able to say anything, and scanning each other’s faces awkwardly. Then Toni noticed an unusual glimmer in the redhead’s eye, and before she knew it a tear was falling down her pale cheek.

“Cher, baby, it’s ok,” the serpent reassured as she pulled Cheryl into another hug, “there’s no need to be embarrassed, I do that all the time, it’s normal. We’re both horny teens with a giant vibrator between our legs, what else are we expected to do?”

Both girls looked up at each other and giggled, effortlessly turning an awkward situation into a happy moment.

“I- I just don’t want you to feel like... I don’t know, th- that I’m not giving you enough. That you’re with me, by my side always, you’re the best girlfriend ever, but you aren’t getting anything in return. All the other couples are banging every two seconds, and the most we’ve done is... a PG-13 grope session.” Cheryl felt a weight being lifted off her chest as she revealed this to her girlfriend, “I really want to, you know, make you feel good, and I want you to make me feel good too, I’m just scared I’ll do something wrong, mess everything up...”

Toni pulled back from the hug, reconnecting eye contact, as she cupped her hands around the redhead’s porcelain cheeks, pulling her head up to look her in the eye.

“Cheryl, I really hope I haven’t done anything to make you feel this way,” Toni checked for confirmation as Cheryl shook her head, “good. Now I want you to know, I would go the rest of my life without anything if that’s what it took to be with you. We don’t have to do anything until you’re ready princess, it’s all on your terms. Plus, if you’re nervous, don’t be, you seriously could fall down a flight of stairs and still manage to look hot as hell. You’re Cheryl Bombshell, that sigh just a second ago did things to me that a sigh shouldn’t.” The pair giggled once again as Toni continued, “but like I said Blossom, we won’t do anything until you’re ready whether that’s tonight, or in 10 years, I will still be here waiting, because you’re worth so much more than your body, and I hope you know that... although that ass is pretty fucking hot.”

Toni opened her arms wide as Cheryl leaned into the embrace, now crying tears of joy, tears of finally getting that weight off her chest. The redhead was on cloud nine knowing that Toni would wait forever, but she also knew that forever was about to come way faster than the serpent was anticipating.


	2. Dressing Room Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just cute choni mostly, but the end is leading up to something i’m sure you all will love;)

The two pulled up to the mall parking lot at approximately 4:45, the scenic route had taken longer than expected due to an unforeseen breakdown, however, both the girls had recuperated, and were glad to have finally gotten to their destination. Toni turned off the engine and sighed dramatically as she got off her bike, poking fun at the previously traumatic situation. Luckily, Cheryl laughed with the serpent and followed suit.

“Ok T.T., we have about 3 hours to find everything we need. Though it is a bit of a time crunch, I think we’ll be able to make due.” The redhead flipped her hair and reached out for Toni’s hand.

“Time crunch? Cher, it shouldn’t take longer than an hour to do this, why do you always need to be this extra?” the serpent said as she rolled her eyes, giggled, then proceeded to place her hand in the redhead’s.

The girlfriends walked with a bounce in their step, Cheryl still dawning the iconic Serpent emblem on her back, and reached the entrance.

“Ladies first!” Toni said dramatically as she pulled the door open with a smile.

“Mercí mon amour,” Cheryl thanked her girlfriend, “what would I ever do without you?”

The redhead pulled Toni into a side hug as they walked towards Nordstrom’s, giggling and chatting about whoever and whatever. They both enjoyed these moments as much as any romantic gesture, any time with each other was precious and never taken for granted. A familiar song came on the speakers in Riverdale’s mall, Lana Del Ray’s “Cherry”, a personal favorite of Cheryl’s for obvious reasons. Toni looked up to the redhead with a sparkle in her eye, knowing how much she loved this song, and began to hum the melody. Cheryl joined in quickly as they made their way through the mall, eventually the lyrics began and the redhead decided to put on a show for her girl. She walked a couple paces ahead of the serpent, turned around, and grabbed both of her hands, now proceeding to walk backwards while simultaneously serenading her girlfriend with the beautiful words.

“Love, I said real love, it's like feeling no fear, when you're standing in the face of danger, cause you just want it so much” Cheryl lightly sang as she got lost in the deep pools of brown belonging to a certain brunette.

Toni, much like her opposite, was entranced by the beauty of the girl in front of her, long auburn curls flowing neatly onto the contrasting black leather beneath them, light brown eyes staring into her soul, a smile playing at the bright red of Cheryl’s lips, and a light pink filling up the space on the apples of her cheeks. The serpent was convinced this is what one sees at the gates of heaven, this ethereal being, crafted with nothing less than perfection in mind, her guardian angel, smiling among her. Toni was quickly brought out of her day dream, as the beautiful girl in front of her started into the chorus.

“Darlin', darlin', darlin', I fall to pieces when I'm with you, I fall to pieces, my cherries and wine, rosemary and thyme, and all of my peaches”

The two came upon the entrance of their destination, along with a neon sign that somehow managed to enhance the redhead’s ethereal glow even more. They stopped at the front, Toni joining in during the last chorus, two angelic voices becoming one, with words that seemed to be written just for them.

“Love, is it real love? It's like smiling when the firing squad's against you, and you just stay lined up” 

The two girls faded into momentary silence, not an awkward silence, but a silence that communicated more than words ever could. “I love you” the silence said, “I will always love you”. Neither girl needed any spoken confirmation as they leaned in for a kiss. Passionate, yet oh so gentle, the cherry lips collided with a glossed pair, moving together as one, as if it was their only purpose. Toni rose up to her toes and held the redhead’s face steady as the kiss progressed, humming contently into the other. There was something about Cheryl and Toni that excluded the necessity of tongue for passion, or sex for pleasure, it was always just right there. Right there, modeled in perfection, radiating naturally off the two. They then released from the kiss, both feeling like it had lasted forever, yet simultaneously eager for more, however they had things to accomplish and outfits to buy. 

“Ok princess, let’s go get us some outfits!” Toni exclaimed dragging her girlfriend, still dazed from the moment before, through the automatic doors to the store.

“T.T., why don’t we start with you,” Cheryl said, “it shouldn’t be hard, we already know what colors do and don’t clash with the mauve in your hair, plus, I suppose your Doc Marten high heels will suffice...”

“Oh thank god! I was not about to put these badass, gang member feet into Louboutins for a whole night.” Toni stated, as she sighed of relief. 

“Now remember T.T., your power colors are blue-“ Cheryl started, but was cut off.

“Blue, yellow, and black, and my accent colors are whites, metallics, and nudes. Yes, I remember, we go through this every time I buy anything ever.” Toni sarcastically rolled her eyes, and joined the redhead in a giggle.

“Well, ma cherié, seems as though I have taught you well,” Cheryl smirked, “you’re welcome!”

The girls walked around the party dress area, Toni deciding she would only wear something with pants, limiting their options to rompers, jumpsuits, and two piece sets, but it was nothing the redhead couldn’t handle. They picked up a couple items, unanimously deciding to wait until Cheryl found options to try everything on. Both girls had picked up a relatively hefty collection of options when they headed to the dressing rooms, picking out ones across from each other.

“Cher, let’s do one at a time, and we both come out and rate the outfits, because I know you won’t let me pick out my outfit on my own!” Toni teased.

“Sounds great, ok option one!” Cheryl said as both girls made their way into their respective dressing rooms.

The room fell silent except for ruffling of material, signaling each girl getting undressed, then redressed. Both girls then made sure the other was ready, and proceeded to an unnecessary, but dramatic countdown, as they came out in the first outfits. Cheryl wearing a ruffled, 50s inspired, flapper-esque mini dress, in her signature color, bombshell red, naturally, and Toni wearing a simple, royal blue short set, her perfectly sculpted abs showing in the midriff. Both girls burst into giggles, as they knew the other would undoubtedly hate what they were wearing, neither outfit fitting the girls’ aesthetic at all, whatsoever. Back to the drawing board, or dressing room in this case, once again. The next time both of them came out in a, slightly, better outfit; Cheryl dawning a floor length, white, lace gown, and Toni in a fitted, yellow romper. But ended up deciding against them. This continued for the next few options, nothing really standing out to either of the girls, both starting to get tired as each outfit passed.

“God, if I knew it would be this hard, we should’ve taken off the school day and rested up!” Toni joked.

“La beauté est douloureuse, beauty is pain...” Cheryl sighed.

The two retreated into their respective dressing rooms, hoping and praying to find the perfect outfit soon.

“Ow, ow, OW!” Toni said, struggling with the zipper.

“Everything okay in there T.T?” Cheryl questioned, concerned.

“Yeah, oh- I-, UGH! Finally!” Toni said, as the redhead heard the sound of a zipper.

Both girls giggled at the situation as they made their way out of the dressing room. Cheryl and Toni then proceeded to stare, now slack jawed, at the other in the new outfit. Cheryl wore a short, deep red silk dress, with a v-neck fitted top, and a skirt plunging out below, almost as if it was calling out to be twirled. Toni dawned a romper, the top being mesh with solid black stripes, coming all the way up to her neck, but showing off the black push-up bra beneath, and the bottoms being a structured silk material causing the shorts to balloon a bit, maintaining the “formal” part of “party-formal”. The two stood there, speechless and in awe, for a good minute before the silence was broken.

“Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, if we weren’t in public right now I’d pin you down onto your bed and-“ Toni quickly stopped as she saw an employee enter the dressing room, causing her cheeks to flush in embarrassment, “You look stunning, wait no that’s not enough. Cher, you look angelic and ethereal and hot as hell all at the same time, what did I do to deserve you?”

“Oh Toni, I should be saying the same to you,” Cheryl tried to hide the color quickly appearing on her cheeks, “you look like a duchess who walked out of a Shakespearean romance, like a princess transformed like a fairy godmother on the night of her ball...”

The dressing room fell silent, as the girlfriends continued to take in the beauty in front of them, now each wearing their best accessory, a genuine smile. They both knew these were the perfect outfits, they were going to be the hottest couple in Riverdale, they were the hottest couple in Riverdale. After a few minutes of endless compliments, giggles, and more looks, the girls retreated to their dressing rooms, knowing they were finally done for the day. 

“Uh... um, Cheryl?” Toni asked.

“Yes T.T?” Cheryl responded.

“Uh, I’m having, uh, a little trouble over here with my, ow, zipper, could you come and, shit, um... help? Toni said as she continuously tried to do it on her own.

“Of course, but one second let me get changed!” Cheryl said as she gracefully rid herself of the silky material and climbed back into her own clothes.

The redhead gathered her belongings, now including a hanger with the beautiful red ensemble upon it, and left her dressing room only to be greeted by a helpless Toni, opening her door.

“I’m honestly not sure how I managed to get this on in the first place,” Toni giggled when she saw her girlfriend’s concerned look, “could you just unzip me please?”

Cheryl nodded and planted a kiss onto the serpent’s cheek before turning her around and closing the door, both now facing the mirror. She took the zipper in one hand and tugged until it, finally, slid down with ease. Somehow in the mix of things, Toni’s bra had become unclasped, so when the top of her romper came down, so did her black push-up bra. Cheryl’s breath hitched at the sight in the mirror, a now topless Toni, oblivious to what had just happened, that was until the redhead took a deep breath, and the serpent felt a gust of wind against her bare chest. Realizing what had happened, Toni looked up into the mirror to meet her girlfriend’s eyes, only to notice them focused on her chest. At the thought of Cheryl seeing her like this, Toni’s soft brown nipples turned hard as heat began pooling near her core, and she let out a slight sigh. The redhead immediately realized she was staring and refocused her gaze onto the serpent’s brown eyes, now almost black with desire. Both girls took a second to get their thoughts together, before they simultaneously started talking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote about the dresses based on pics so here are the pictures of them!
> 
> toni’s outfit: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a7/60/d3/a760d3d38038f5d87241258372edc1dd--black-romper-black-long-sleeve-romper.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/kimcaruthkc/rompers/&h=354&w=236&tbnid=cPh8RW1wmrn6dM&tbnh=275&tbnw=183&usg=__ddMkME8PLSB_nBfjzD6dMvWZNps=&docid=4no43pcTs7b_AM&itg=1  
> cheryl’s outfit: https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://i.pinimg.com/originals/95/34/eb/9534ebf0bd0790dab713618cdaf01ab5.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/pin/1900024825992993/&h=937&w=460&tbnid=dHeUVSjmFvzfOM&tbnh=321&tbnw=157&usg=__yhkJ2pFBa1qmvntH6nDvs0I8Lhc=&docid=UWHCNDpGPZKVgM


	3. You Can Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor smut warning for those who don’t like that

“I-“ Cheryl started, but was immediately cut off.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Toni said as she pulled up her bra, cheeks turning the same color as the other’s hair.

Both girls stood there awkwardly as the serpent worked to get the straps back on and clasped. It took a good 30 seconds of silence, and Toni struggling to redress herself, before the redhead spoke.

“Wait...” Cheryl said, not being able to form a full sentence.

Toni stopped in her tracks, slowly raising her head to make eye contact with the redhead in the mirror.

“Can I...” Cheryl started hesitantly, “touch?”

The words shocked the redhead as much as they did the serpent, now both standing in a mix of shock and awe. Toni had to try hard to keep her cool, struggling to even form a word, much less a sufficient answer, though she finally pulled herself together.

“Ya,” Toni said in an unintentionally sultry voice as she let go of her bra, letting it fall to the floor, “be my guest...”

Cheryl cautiously reached around to the other’s front, placing her hands gently on the serpent’s toned stomach. This act itself causing shivers to run up Toni’s spine, as she tried to remain silent due to their surroundings. The pale fingers made their way up towards the two, perfectly round breasts, and cupped them from underneath. This was enough to cause both the girls to let out a slight moan, the contact being the most they’d ever had. Cheryl had never seen another girl topless, with the exception of an occasional Google search, but she was sure Toni had the most utterly breathtaking chest in the world. Still hesitant, she squeezed the underside of the serpent’s breasts lightly, and then again with more force, feeling her underwear soak in pleasure, Toni experiencing the same. A slim pale thumb came up to hover over a contrasting, tan nipple, and Cheryl gained confidence as she grazed her finger over the hardened bud, earning a guttural moan from the girl in front of her.

“Cheryl, god, fuck!” Toni moaned as she unintentionally rolled her hips back into the redhead’s core.

This, in turn, caused Cheryl to let out a similar moan, an almost exact imitation of what she had heard the second before. She raised her other thumb to match, and slowly grazed back and forth over Toni’s nipple, as if painting a piece of artwork, which the serpent, indeed, was. This lasted for a solid 45 seconds before the redhead gave into her temptations, and brought her palms up, now cupping the tan breasts in each hand, massaging them sensually yet slowly, gently yet thoroughly, calmly but yet, so eager. Soft hums and moans harmonized in the dressing room of Nordstrom’s, which was coming close to closing time, the couple left to their own privacy. Cheryl gracefully moved her hands all around, eager to touch every single spot on her girlfriend’s chest, going from lightly scratching, to rolling the bud in between her forefinger and thumb, learning, through the heavenly sounds of the serpent, how to make her feel good. Despite prior sexual experiences, with both girls and guys, Toni had never in her life felt this good, even an orgasm couldn’t compare. Cheryl’s touch, synonymous with her moans, felt as if the heavens were shining down on her, or being blessed with the power of the world, the serpent felt confident, yet malleable in her touch. She felt as if everything was under her control, yet helpless, but in a good way, as if she was being touched by an angel, magic in her every move, yet by a devil, who had such power in a single fingertip. Toni brought her tan hands up on top of Cheryl’s, intertwining their fingers, melding into her every move. Snake rings mixed with perfectly polished red nails, continuously finding new ways to pull a moan out of the serpent. Two lovers standing, staring at their reflection, dazed, lightheaded, neither consciously knowing what to do, their bodies, however, telling a different story. When their hands slowed down, and slid out of each other’s grasp, it was natural, instinctual even, a heavy sigh, filled with relief and pleasure, but also with sadness signaling the end, came out of both red and glossed lips harmoniously.

“Wow.” Toni breathlessly said, unable to move.

“Wow.” Cheryl responded, hands now on her own chest, feeling a fluttering heartbeat as if it were about to jump out of her being.

Finally, the serpent was able to process again, and pulled her bra up, successfully clasping it on the first try, and then managed to pull her fitted sweatshirt over her head. A soft smile tugged on red lips, light brown eyes meeting darker ones in the mirror in front of them, as the serpent smiled back. It wasn’t a sexual smirk, but it also wasn’t an overly happy smile either, it was a smile that said “thank you”, but also “holy fuck that was hot”. The message was not lost between them, each understanding the other without the need for words. The brunette laid her head back onto the redhead behind her, mixing reds with browns and blondes and pinks, coming together as one as if they were meant to be. Heads turned, and a quick peck on the lips was given, before the girls grabbed their stuff, and the other’s hand, and headed out of the mall, the trip more successful than either girl could’ve imagined.

-

Later that evening, the girls decided they wanted to watch a movie. After looking through potentially every teen movie on the internet, they came upon “the To-Do List” featuring Aubrey Plaza.

“Babe!” Toni exclaimed, “Look at this one, it’s about a girl who is about to go to college, but she’s still a virgin, so she makes a sex to-do list!”

Both girls laughed, but what Cheryl hadn’t picked up on was Toni’s ulterior motive for the selection. The serpent thought it was a good idea to expose her girlfriend to content she could relate to, especially following recent events. She could tell, the main character, Brandy, was a lot like Cheryl, also feeling rushed into sexual acts, and knew seeing this could help the redhead understand that she’s not weird or unattractive because of her situation.

“Ok, sounds great, let’s do it!” Cheryl said as she searched for the movie on iTunes.

Toni fell into the couch, repositioning into the ideal cuddling position. Once Cheryl had bought the movie, she joined her girlfriend on the couch, curling up into her side, head laying on Toni’s chest as she heard the opening music start to play. The pair cuddled and giggled on the couch, hands intertwined and placed atop the redhead’s heart, a tan thumb lazily stroking a pale wrist. Toni was eagerly waiting for a specific part she had seen in the trailer, showing Brandy writing down all her goals to accomplish before college, so it could hopefully spark a conversation between the two. Cheryl was never one to talk very openly about anything sexual, in fact, unless brought up by her girlfriend, she never talked about it at all. It was something her mother had told her was unnatural and perverse, never to be discussed. Toni, on the other hand, grew up with minimal supervision and two male best friends, so saying she was well versed in all things “sex” was an understatement. She remembered first learning about the birds and the bees at age 8, definitely too early to know, from a young Sweet Pea.

“Guys, guess what?! I know how babies are made!” Sweet Pea said excitedly on the playground one day, “Mommies and daddies get naked and snuggle in bed until the feel really really good, and then a tiny baby comes out of the daddy and swims to another tiny baby in the mommy! My mommy and daddy were trying to make a baby last night!”

“How does the baby get from the daddy to the mommy?” an oblivious Toni asked.

Sweet Pea motioned for Toni and Fangs to come closer, as if he had a secret to reveal.

“My mama says that...” he looked around nervously, checking to make sure no one could hear, lowering his voice to a whisper, “that the baby pops out of the daddy’s penis, and swims into the mommy’s vagina!”

This caused a chorus of “EWs” and giggles to erupt from the trio. Needless to say, Toni had learned plenty about sex whether it was from an overly informed Sweet Pea, or walking in on Fangs jacking off in 7th grade, which was traumatic to say the least. She felt as if it was her obligation to educate her girlfriend as much as possible. Finally that part in the movie came, the main character writing down any and every sexual act she could think of. The list included: “getting felt up”, “dry humping”, “finger banging”, “69ing”, “motorboating”, “eating out”, “getting a rim job”, and everything in between. It also included masturbating and simply having an orgasm, but Toni didn’t feel the need to add that onto her list of conversation topics, everyone had done that, right? 

The girls continued to enjoy the movie, laughing and cuddling on the couch. However, it suddenly got a lot quieter as a new scene appeared on the screen, as the main character Mandy set out to give herself an orgasm. The silence was a mix between uneasiness and sexual tension, but Toni didn’t think much of it. That was until she felt a shiver run down the redhead’s spine, the serpent smirked, thinking about her girlfriend being that turned on just from less than a minute of the scene. But then the mood suddenly shifted, Toni heard a sniffle from in front of her, immediately going into comfort mode.

“Baby, baby!” she said as she turned Cheryl around to face her, “What’s wrong? Did I do something? Should I turn off the movie?”

“No T.T., you’ve been nothing but sensational... It’s just that this reminded me of a certain memory I had forgotten about.” The redhead explained, melting into Toni’s arms, and immediately feeling ten times better.

“Hey, Cher you know you can tell me anything right? No judgement,” Toni reassured her girlfriend as she rubbed circles into her back, “but no pressure babe, all I care about is that you feel comfortable with me.”

Cheryl pulled her head back, now looking into deep brown eyes filled with nothing but love. The redhead had yet to get used to Toni’s sincerity, she truly didn’t want anything in return, it warmed Cheryl’s heart. An understanding smile pulled on the edge of a serpent’s mouth, Cheryl’s mimicking, as both girls gave into a smile that said more than words ever could.

“Actually T.T., I think I’d like to tell you, it might be nice to get it out there.” Cheryl said, already feeling the weight being lifted off her chest.

“Sure thing princess” Toni responded, intertwining both hands with paler ones, and looking contently into the redhead’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave comments! those are what inspire me to keep writing! even if it’s criticism it seriously helps!!


	4. Confessions

Toni was ready to let her girlfriend talk, even if it took hours, she wanted the redhead to let it all out. No interruptions, she was intent on being the best listener Cheryl had ever had.

“Well, you know how I told you about Heather?” Cheryl started, waiting for an affirmative nod from Toni, “so back in junior high, before Heather was... before Heather had to leave, we spent every weekend with each other. Obviously that was before mother caught us together, but I was fortunate enough to at least get those nights with her before she was gone. Most nights we just snuggled, occasionally we would kiss, but that was mostly at her house, due to obvious circumstances. About a month before she left, we started to get even closer. We started to sleep in only our undergarments, we became obsessed with the feeling of skin touching skin. When we would kiss, our hands would wander, it wasn’t ever to the point of, um, sex, but, it felt wonderful to be touched like that Toni. We would be so close there wasn’t any possible space between us, our legs intertwined, even one time Heather laid on top of me. Like I said, we couldn’t get enough. I’m sure if she had stayed it would’ve progressed further, but alas, here we are,” Cheryl paused for a second, collecting her thoughts, as she realized she wasn’t even getting into the story in the first place, “I haven’t even gotten to the story yet, I’m so sorry, you’re probably bored out of your mind!”

“Cher, I could listen to you tell stories for the rest of my life and I’d be the happiest person in the world. Don’t ever apologize, I know you haven’t had much experience with people who genuinely care, but I do. I want to know every single thing about you Cheryl Blossom.” Toni squeezed her girl’s hands, signaling for her to continue.

“I still don’t know how I got so lucky T.T.” Cheryl responded, taking a deep breath before returning to her story, “Well, one night, a couple weeks before... the incident, Heather and I were kissing and it got really heated and she put her hand under my panties. I immediately pulled away, and she really did feel bad Toni, that’s why I loved her, she was the first person who cared about how I felt. She snuggled me close and ran her fingers through my hair, comforting me while I calmed down. But then we started talking about things, and Heather told me she just wanted to make me feel amazing, and about how she thought about me when she, you know, pleasured herself. I had never heard of such a thing, so I asked her about it, and she explained how she did it all the time, and how good an orgasm felt. Heather told me I should try it, that I should get to know myself before anything else happened between us, so I decided I would.” Cheryl’s eyes began to water as she continued, “It was a school night, and I was up late doing algebra homework, J.J. had already come to say goodnight, and I thought mother and father were sleeping. I took a hot shower, the only thing on my mind was how amazing it felt when Heather touched me, how she made me feel just by a hand on my stomach. It started to feel a heat in my core, a heat that was oh so familiar, but one I had never known how to satisfy, until then. So I got out of my shower, and put on a nightgown Heather had borrowed recently, it still smelled like her. I laid down on my bed, and then I started to touch myself. I started out over my panties, then I slipped my hand under and started to rub circles with my fingers. That... was when my mother caught me.” Cheryl began to sob at those words.

“Baby, come here, it’s ok.” Toni said, bringing her girlfriend back to reality, and holding her close as she rocked her calmly, “You’re okay now Cher, I’m right here, shh...”

“She told me what I was doing was unnatural, that I should be ashamed of myself. So, I haven’t even tried since, I just can’t get her voice out of my head.” Cheryl paused as she continued to cry into Toni’s shoulder.

The two sat there on the couch, Cheryl’s head nuzzled into Toni’s neck, pink and red hair flowing together. The serpent rocked back and forth calmly, as she rubbed Cheryl’s back, patiently waiting until the crying settled down.

“That’s why I’m still a virgin Toni, ever since Heather told me I should know myself first, I can’t find myself letting anyone get too intimate with me. I’m scared that I’ll have to fake it, or worse, that I won’t be able to reciprocate.” Cheryl confessed this all in one big breath, sighing as she finished.

“Baby, you have to know your mother’s wrong. It’s not unnatural, you shouldn’t be ashamed, it’s human nature. Did you know the clitoris has over 8,000 nerve endings? It’s literal only purpose is pleasure, we wouldn’t have one if we weren’t supposed to use it!” Toni smiled as she saw her girl giggle at the fun facts. “You should seriously try masturbating some time, trust me it’s amazing. And if you feel like you need guidance, there’s tons of articles and videos online to help, or you could always reach out to a friend? I know Veronica would be willing to help. I don’t want to be too involved in this, because, it kind of defeats the purpose. But don’t hesitate to ask questions, that’s what I’m here for! Doctor Toni in the house!”

The girls laughed and hugged, and eventually got back into their original position, allowing the movie night to continue. 

—

It was about 2 A.M. before the girls got into bed. They’d talked for hours after the movie ended, just about life. They both got into pajamas and slipped under the comforter. Just when Toni was about to fall asleep she heard mumbling for her girlfriend.

“Hey Toni? Are you still awake?” Cheryl asked, turning to face the other.

“Ya baby, what’s up?” Toni rubbed her eyes as she followed the action.

“You know how I was talking about how Heather and I, um... slept in our undergarments? I was wondering if, uh, we could do that too? No touch or anything, I just really miss that feeling...” her words trailed off nervously.

“Sure Cher, whatever you need, as long as you’re comfortable.” Toni responded.

Both girls then skimped down to only their bras and underwear and got back into bed. Toni lifted her arm, and Cheryl scooted to their usual sleeping position, a shiver running down both girls’ backs with the newfound contact. The redhead pulled her leg over Toni, and laid her head down on the serpent’s now bare chest, falling to sleep to the familiar sound of Toni’s heartbeat.

“Hey Toni?” Cheryl repeated.

“Ya baby?” Toni responded giggling at the deja vu.

“I love you...” Cheryl said quietly, but with ultimate sincerity, for the first time since Heather.

Toni gasped and looked down at the beautiful redhead on her chest, not expecting that confession so soon. Cheryl tilted her head up, locking eyes with the serpent, and smiled seeing the shocked look on her girlfriends face. They stayed there in that position for about a minute before Toni decided to respond.

“I love you too Cher, more than you’ll ever know...” Toni responded, tears forming in her eyes from hearing those words come out of her, now lover’s, mouth. 

The serpent knew it would come eventually, but actually hearing it seemed so real. From the same lips that disrespected her family from day one, the same lips that called her names such as “queen of the buskers” and “sapphic serpent”. With the power of her own heart, she had broken Cheryl’s walls down, and was now there to help her put the pieces back together. The shell of a girl who was referred to as the “HBIC” loved her. The girl that never let anyone into her world, much less her heart loved her.

Cheryl Marjorie Blossom loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments inspire me to write more!


	5. Wrong Side of the Bed

Toni’s internal alarm clock was constantly set for 7 in the morning, even on weekends, after countless days of having the early shift at the Wyrm. Just like clockwork, the serpent slowly opened her eyes and yawned, taking in the brightness of the room. She quickly checked the time on her phone, 6:47, before sighing contently in her lover’s embrace. Toni luckily didn’t have to be at the White Wyrm until 9:00 that morning, so she had about an hour and a half to waist. She set her phone alarm to 8:15 before returning it to her nightstand, proceeding to pull the comforter higher over herself and the sleeping beauty adjacent. Toni smiled, remembering last night’s conversation, feeling nothing but bliss with the current skin on skin contact she had with Cheryl. They’d somehow managed to change positions in their slumber, Toni now fulfilling the role of “big spoon” with one arm wrapped around her girlfriend’s torso, her head resting on top of the redhead’s shoulder. The serpent took in the beautiful sight in front of her, smooth porcelain skin almost glowing in the sunrise, bright red locks splayed on top of a white pillow, the contrast enhancing the color even more. She watched Cheryl’s chest rise up and down slowly, smiling at the peaceful look on her girl’s face, soon falling back into slumber cuddled close to the other.

The second time Toni awoke, it was to the feeling of movement, specifically a redhead turning around to face her still half asleep. Toni opened her eyes, presented with a beautiful, tired face in front of her. She smiled as Cheryl rubbed her eyes, and opened them, her face in a sleepy pout.

“Good morning princess,” Toni said softly, “how’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Cheryl grumbled, “I’m still so tired though.”

Toni motioned for Cheryl to come lay on her chest, the redhead doing so with no hesitation. They both tilted their heads to look at each other before leaning into a soft kiss. The smiles on their faces evident as they pulled away, getting back into position. Toni slowly stroked long red locks, while Cheryl listened to the serpent’s heartbeat under her. The redhead began to press small kisses onto her girlfriend’s chest, and her thumb stroked up and down on Toni’s torso. They both fell into silence, a blissful silence, and stayed this way for a while, that was until Toni’s phone alarm went off.

“Toniiiiiiii,” Cheryl whined, “make it stop!”

“Sorry baby, I have work today remember?” said the serpent as she sat up and turned of the alarm. “I’ll be gone until 2, but after that I’m yours!”

Cheryl sat up, throwing her arms around Toni’s waist and whining. Toni pressed sweet kisses onto the pale forehead as she tried to detach herself. 

“Cher, you gotta let go, my shift starts at 9 and it’s 8:20 already!” Toni said, finally prying the redhead’s arms off of her torso, “I don’t want to leave you, but I have to, I promised FP I’d get everything set up today!”

“TT, what am I supposed to do until 2?! I can’t believe you would leave me like this!” Cheryl dramatically threw her hand atop her head as if she was in a Shakespearean play. 

Both girls giggles, Toni now standing facing the redhead who was sitting on the edge of the bed, legs dangling. They leaned in for a kiss before the serpent pulled back, going to get ready for her day. She decided on short black jean shorts with fishnets underneath, and a deep blue crop top, her hair in a half up-half down do. Toni walked over to Cheryl, who was now dawning a slightly (not so much) dramatic pouty face, still only wearing her bra and panties. Toni smiled at the sight, as she slung her serpent jacket on and tied up her boots.

“Antoinette Topaz, you should be ashamed! Over here leaving your almost naked girlfriend by herself, in bed!” Cheryl rolled her hips jokingly. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I would love to stay here with you, my beautiful girlfriend, in her comfortable as fuck bed, but, duty calls, and by duty, I mean FP.” Toni sighed as she gave Cheryl a final hug, and leaned in for one last kiss.

The redhead whined into the embrace, pulling her girlfriend even closer to her if that was even possible. Toni pulled back and placed a short peck atop Cheryl’s nose as she walked away.

“I love you baby!” the serpent said as she turned and winked at her girl.

“Love you too Antoinette!” Cheryl smirked, she knew Toni hated her full name, but that’s what she got for leaving her.

As soon as the door shut, Cheryl reached for her phone to send a text.

Bombshell  
hey i need some advice about smth

Bombshell  
could u meet me, pops @ 12?

Ronnie  
sure bombshell, anything for you ;)

Bombshell  
k thx, c u later 

And with that, Cheryl got up and took a shower, finishing with her extensive skincare routine. She went to the closet to pick an outfit, deciding on a more casual look for the day, a black haltered crop top and red jean shorts. She slipped on her Givenchy sneakers, a gift Toni had gotten her with all her saved up money from shifts at the Wyrm. Thinking of Toni, Cheryl found one of her bomber jackets and pulled it on, immediately wrapped up in the scent of cinnamon and cigarettes, so uniquely Toni. She picked up her phone to text her girl before leaving for lunch.

Cher  
hey bbg, i’m going to lunch with ronnie, if i don’t answer ur texts that’s why:)

TT  
ok! ilysm cher

Cher  
ilyt tt<3

Cheryl skipped down the stairs, grabbed her wallet, and headed out the door. She opened the garage and hopped in her cherry red 1961 Chevrolet Impala, putting the keys in and adjusting the stick shift. She sighed as the engine rumbled, it was the first time she had sat down since Toni left this morning, which was over 3 hours before. Cheryl pulled out of the garage and headed down her driveway, wind blowing her hair back from her face, as she started down the highway towards Pop’s. Pulling up she saw Veronica sitting on the steps in front waiting for her, legs crossed looking at her phone contently.

“Ronnie!” Cheryl called.

“Hey Bombshell!” Veronica exclaimed.

They embraced each other in a hug, and walked into Pop’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos are great, but comments are what really inspire me to write! even if it’s just a simple “i love!”, it’s cool for me to see the real people who read my work!


	6. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone commented on another fic that they thought talking about sex was hot so i thought i’d write a chapter on that! if it makes you uncomfortable you can skip it, ngl i was kind of uncomfortable writing it, but whatever lol.

Cheryl and Veronica made their way over to the farthest booth and sat across from each other. They ordered their usual, for Cheryl, a side of onion rings and a strawberry milkshake, and for Veronica, a grilled cheese and a chocolate shake.

“So Veronica,” Cheryl started, “I’ve brought you here as my very best friend and trusted confidante today as I seem to need some assistance involving a certain topic.”

“Ok...” Veronica said curiously.

“Toni and I have never had, um, we’ve never gotten fully intimate together.” Cheryl paused to look at the shocked expression on her friend’s face. “I know that may come as a surprise considering we are in fact the hottest couple in Riverdale, but TT has been very kind and patient with me, she knows it’s my first time being with a girl, and I’ve been a nervous wreck.”

“Oh, uh, ok Cher, this isn’t something to worry about. A lot of people save their virginities for the right time, that isn’t something you should be ashamed of!”

“You see, Veronica, it isn’t that I am not ready. In fact, it is quite the opposite, the trouble lies within my eagerness. Toni and I recently have had some, uh, more intimate moments with each other, which leads me to believe I’m ready to go to third base. However, the issue is, uh, in this being my first time, especially with a girl, I seem to be a bit challenged in the area.” Cheryl says, nervous for a reply.

“So you’re saying you want to have sex, but you don’t know how?” Veronica asked, receiving a nod in response, “Geez Blossom, could you use regular English? You talk like you live in the 1800s, and it’s so confusing.”

Both girls giggles, Cheryl’s being made of pure relief.

“So you’re coming to me because...?” Veronica trails off.

“Full disclosure, Veronica, I know you play for both teams. There’s no way that juvenile make out sesh with Betty was faked. I could practically feel the sexual tension radiating off of you.” Cheryl chuckled as Veronica blushed, “So, because of that, I assume you’re educated on the realm of sexual sapphic deeds, I have come to you for advice.”

It was awkwardly silent for about a minute while Veronica conjured up and answer to the bold statement.

“Well Bombshell, I see Betty isn’t the only detective around here, you caught me. I have had my share of female lovers over the years, sadly the field has recently dried up, metaphorically and literally, following my move to the bland town of Riverdale. However, I am honored you have chosen me to help, and I’ll gladly assist in any way I can. So where do you want to start?”

“Well, Ronnie, I don’t know, hence the reason I came to you. Where would I start? How do I start? What do I do-“ Cheryl was quickly cutoff by the brunette.

“Slow down there Blossom, one step at a time. Let me just take you through a rough generalization of how my encounters have gone, step by step, and then you can ask questions...”

“Ok... that could help.” Cheryl said as she nervously fidgeted her fingers.

“So first, it usually starts with kissing, a “make out sesh” as you call it, let that get heated. Let your hands explore Toni’s body too, get to know how she feels, you can start on top of the clothes, but when you feel comfortable maybe try going under.” Veronica waited for Cheryl’s sign to continue. “I’m guessing this is where Toni will make sure you’re ready, so tell her yes, make her feel confident in what’s about to happen, it will help your self esteem too. This usually leads to taking off clothes, blah blah blah, then if you’re not already in the bed, get there, because trust me, you do not want your first time to be anywhere but. You following?”

“Ya, ok, so I know about foreplay, and how to do everything leading up, but when it comes to, you know, actually doing it, that’s where I’m clueless. What am I even supposed to do?” Cheryl asked.

“First of all, don’t freak out, I’m guessing Toni will take the lead, she’s definitely a top, and she’s done this before, so you’ll probably have a good example of what to do. But, just in case, just touch her like you would yourself, that’s the easy thing about girls, they already know what feels good.”

“But, um...” Cheryl stuttered, “I’ve never, uh, done that...”

“What?!” Veronica practically yelled, “You’ve never masturbated?!”

“Shh, Lodge, we’re in public, keep your voice down!”

“Sorry Cher, I guess I just assumed everyone has at least done it once!”

“Ya, same with Toni, it’s kind of a long story behind why I haven’t, but it’s not necessary for you to know. I just would like some assistance navigating the female anatomy.” Cheryl stated matter-of-factly.

Veronica then proceeded to pull a paper napkin out of the dispenser and retrieve a pen from her purse.

“Here,” Veronica started, as she drew a diagram, “is a vagina.” She pointed as she spoke, and finished drawing. “This right here, that’s the clitoris, that’s where most of the pleasure comes from, it has what’s called a “hood”, but that shouldn’t really be an issue. Over here, this is the vagina, like the actual hole, that’s where penetration takes place, we’ll get to that in a second. That thing in the middle, that’s where pee comes out, ignore that, it’s irrelevant right now, and then that’s obviously the asshole, but definitely don’t worry about that your first time.”

Cheryl was blushing hard now, acting like a school girl in sex-ed, but Veronica calmed her down, it was easier coming from a friend.

“So what you’re going to do, is focus on the clit and the vagina. You can do a lot of things with the clit, start with rubbing it, circles work, maybe even try figure eights, you can also suck and lick it, but probably stick with hands your first time, it’s overwhelming going down on someone.” Veronica knew by the redhead’s face that she would not be partaking in oral her first time. “And then for the vagina, basically act as if your finger or fingers are a dick, and push in and out, like you see in movies. There’s something called a g-spot in there, you can usually reach it if you curl your fingers, but for your first time take some time getting to know her body, trust me, she’ll be happy whatever you do.”

“I hope so, I’m really freaking nervous I’ll do something wrong, what if I hurt her?” Cheryl asks shyly.

“As long as you cut those sharp nails of yours, it’ll be fine. Also, may I recommend taking part in self pleasure before you try with Toni? Get to know what feels good to you, so when you’re with her you’ll already know! It’ll be a lot easier, and it’ll make things less overwhelming. You’ll be fine though, I promise, and if you have any other questions ask away, what are friends for?” Veronica winked at Cheryl.

“Uh, yes, actually I have a list of questions,” Cheryl pulled out her phone and opened the notes app, “23 to be exact.”

Both girls giggled, and the redhead proceeded to go down her list, new questions spouting up every now and then. They proceeded to talk for hours and hours, Veronica telling Cheryl the story of her first time, with a guy and then a girl, and Cheryl asking even more questions. The two had finished eating long ago, but continued chatting for a long while. Cheryl thanked whatever god there was for a friend like Veronica, she definitely couldn’t of done this without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments! comments inspire me to write!


	7. -UPDATE-

hi all. hope everything is going well. i am taking an extended hiatus from this work, i am no longer inspired to write it. however, i recently started a new fic that i am really passionate about, i am posting that soon! so stay tuned, i am not sure when this will return, but it will, eventually. best wishes:)  
xo, em


	8. -UPDATE-

hi all! i sadly don’t think cinnamon & cigarettes will be continued anytime soon:/ however, i have started a new collection of stories on wattpad where i take other writer’s fics and change them into choni (with credit obviously)! if this interests you, here’s the link, i would love if you checked it out! https://my.w.tt/L0rm59cdfS  
xoxo, em

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE!  
> comment suggestions, i write solely off of what y’all want!  
> i’ll probably update once a week (?) but bookmark just in case!


End file.
